Monsters
by Mookiebear12
Summary: Monsters are considered to be dark, scary things like Vampires, Witches/Warlocks, Shifters, and Hunters. What happens when the undead rises and starts to attack humanity? Do the considered 'monsters' go and help humanity or do they let humanity fall? *SYOC OPEN*
1. Prologue

****Prologue****

The light platter of rain trouble him.

There was no reason for the rain to trouble him, yet why did it?

_Tap...Tap...Tap..._

It continued its attack. Hitting the window in a forced, yet gently rhythm.

Why did it feel like there was danger here?

How silly of him, there could be no danger here. Not in this classroom, at least not the kind of danger he was used too.

The boy narrowed his light hazel eyes out the window of the rather old classroom as the light patter of rain fell ever so gently on the window. For some reason, he felt as if the rain itself was taunting him, edging him on.

But, it was captivating to him as well.

The rain hitting the window.

He let out a sigh escape from his fair lips, running a hand through his light blonde thick, silky soft, wavy hair. Usually, he would have his sister straighten it, but he relatively didn't care. He liked it better when it wavy or curly.

Dressed in a black long sleeve Henley shirt, dark blue jeans with a black leather belt, and black military boots – the blonde haired boy continued to stare out the window, watching the rain hit the window or the American flag gently blow in the wind.

"Health Scott!" The teacher addressed, or more like screeched his name

Health mentally cursed at the teacher, "What is it, Ms. Tanner?" He asked, a 'warm' smile on his features.

"If you would please...pay attention, I would...very much enjoy that." Ms. Tanner nearly growled at him, her voice like nails going down a chalkboard.

"I'm very sorry, Ms. Tanner." Health said smoothly, his smile still graced onto his face.

Ms. Tanner's dark brown eyes narrowed down at him. "Maybe you could answer the problem on the board since you find the rain more interesting than my class."

Health glanced at the math problem before returning his gaze at Ms. Tanner. "X=b-2." He replied a second later, his smile never withering against the mean spirited woman.

"That is correct..." The dark brown eye women said, more annoyed that he got it right before completely ignoring him, teaching her lecture that most were either pretending to listen or like Health, ignored her and did something else.

"Something on your mind, brother?" A soft, quiet voice called out to him, making him turn his head towards the girl in a desk next to his at the back of the class. "You're usually talkative, especially in this class."

Health smiled a genuine smile at the girl. The girl who had fair skin like himself, though she had her hair dyed black. Her piercing light blue eyes stared at him with curiosity. "Eh, today is just one of those days, Elisa." He whisper back to her.

Dressed in a black-dark gray striped sweater, faded black skinny jeans, and white converses – The black haired girl smiled up at her big brother before smirking, "Lying isn't going to do you any good, Healthy." She stated, playing with her bangs that nearly cover her eyes.

_'She knows...' _Health turned his head away from his younger sister, staring at the rain hitting the window once again.

It had picked up speed. The rain was getting more forceful, loosing it's gently touch.

Sighing lowly, Elisa forced her attention to her tall Russian friend, who looked like he was barely managing not to fall asleep. "Vikky." She called out to him softly with a nickname she used for him, looking at Ms. Tanner before looking back at the slightly pale skinned boy two seats in front of her.

It didn't even garner a response from the sleepy Russian who's name was Viktor.

Elisa sighed before grabbing some kid's notebook (noting the fact that the kid was asleep), and chunked the notebook at brown buzzed cut haired boy that was nearly falling asleep.

The brown haired boy's head shot up, looking around with wide dark brown eyes until they fell upon on Elisa who wave at him, a smirk on her face. He groggily turned his head back and nearly slammed his head back onto the desk.

_'...I hate everyone... ' _Elisa mumbled in her head, before she too, laid her head down on her desk, figuring it would be better to just sleep than listen to Ms. Tanner's rant.

* * *

><p>The bell rang.<p>

Health stood up almost immediately, wanting to leave the classroom, yet stayed where he was, looking at Viktor, whom was dressed in a plain dark blue shirt, black jeans, and black work boots, groggily pull his head up, yawning a bit while Elisa slowly stood up out of her desk, Viktor's black leather jacket in her hand.

"Here's your jacket back."

"Huh?" The sixteen year old mutter out, blinking his eyes to adjust to the light, before looking into Elisa's pale blue eyes. "Oh... Thanks..." He murmured out, slipping the jacket and standing up as well.

The trio walked out of their Math teacher's classroom and into the crowd halls of West High School.

The school itself was by far the best public school Seattle had to offer. It was rather big in size and in rolls over two thousand students. Anyone could get lost here if they didn't know their way around, but luckily for the trio, they had been there enough to know where most things were.

As they walked by the canteen, Elisa felt someone wrap their arms around her neck. Out of reaction, she swung her elbow back into the stomach of whoever it was.

"Ow! Bloody hell that hurt!" Groaned a familiar voice as both Health and Viktor chuckled.

"Told you, Sora. Can't be doing that to Elisa. Isn't that right, little sister?" Health asked as he tried stiffen back a chuckle.

Elisa gazed up in her brother's hazel eyes and merely gave a nod in response, trying to stiffen back giggles along with Viktor and Health, who seemed to be having a bit of trouble with that.

"All I wanted was a hug!" Sora pouted, rubbing her pained stomach before shaking off the pain and let out a giggle, her golden-white eyes watching the siblings and friend.

"From behind?" Viktor quirked an eyebrow, "Hmm..."

"Not like that you ninny." Sora playfully punch Viktor's shoulder, before rubbing a pale hand through her long dark brown, straight hair. Currently, she had on dark gray long sleeve pullover sweater with dark blue skinny jeans, and black and white converse.

"Shouldn't you be in detention?" Elisa questioned Sora, who smirked.

"Shouldn't you be in detention with me?" Sora retorted back, batting her long eyelashes at Elisa who then started whistling innocently when questionable light hazel eyes landed on her.

"I'm not going to even ask what happen." Health murmured out, hands in his pockets as they continued their way down the halls, with the newly member of the trio.

"Hey… has anyone seen Toby?" Elisa asked once they were near the front entrance, trying to look for the Irish/American in the usual meeting place. There were no such signs of the orange haired boy with emerald green eyes.

"Uh… I don't see him." Viktor muttered, looking past the heads with his 6'6 height, still not seeing Toby.

Sora and Health looked at each other, both in deep thought. Without warning, someone's blood filled their senses and both looked around in alarmed.

Suddenly the sounds of teens gathering into a crowd could be heard nearby in one the abandon hallways. Sora and Health looked down the hall, the smell of blood growing stronger. "He's down there." Health states out loud. Not wasting a minute, the trio dashed down the hall, Health and Sora pushing and shoving people out of the way to see the scene first hand.

One boy was binned to the lockers as two held in place while two others threw vicious punches on the pinned boy. Blood dripped from the boy's mouth, falling down to the floor while another punch was thrown at him. Bruising began to start on the boy's white skin as his green colored eyes were cloudy.

The boy that was pinned had unruly orange hair that went to his neck, freckles dotting his rather pale skin face was known as Toby Philips.

"Toby…" Viktor muttered, concerned for his friend's safety but was afraid to go help him seeing how Viktor's strength could get the best of him. He and Sora looked at the siblings between them, both having an enraged look in their features. However, Elisa had a glare in her eyes that sent a cold chilled down those who even looked at her.

"I've got this brother…" Elisa muttered darkly, standing behind the two jocks that were beating Toby. The crowd begins to back away a little as they saw the aura Elisa had. Her slender, athletic build was tense.

"No one messes with me! Not even you or your damn rats!" With every word, the boy who Elisa assumed was the leader along with his lackey punched Toby. "Do you think I care about your prick friends? I'll beat their asses any day! Maybe I'll steal that black haired bitch from ya!" He snarled, unaware that the 'Black haired bitch' was behind him.

Toby spitted blood onto the boy's face, smiling as the boy whipped the boy from his face. "You little-" He pulled his fist back only Elisa to tap his shoulder. He turned around in time to see Elisa's foot kick him between the legs. Instantly pain shot up his body as he couldn't breathe kneeling down, only from Elisa's foot to come in contact with his face. Blood shot of the boy's mouth and came out of his now broken nose.

The other boy stood shocked at the slender, athletic girl before him. He snapped out it. "You damn bitch-" His words were stopped as Elisa sent a heavy kick between his legs.

The boy's pinning Toby let go, each checking on their friends. "Jeff!" A boy, in a blue shirt said checking out the newly named boy with a broken noise while a guy in a grey hoodie, came to the other aid, saying something along the lines of "Dante".

"Are you alright?" Elisa asked, her eyes soften once more as if all the rage she held disappear within seconds. Toby nodded, while Elisa draped one of his arms over her shoulders, helping him walk/limp to a corner with a sad look over his face before it brighten up as he picked up a white and black mouse, smiling softly.

"Mickey…" Toby muttered quietly, almost afraid that if he muttered it too loudly the little mouse would die, but it looked unharmed.

"You can't do that to me!" The leader, who had the bloody nose, yelled out, standing up with fury in his eyes.

Elisa's eyes narrowed, turning back in the glare that sent a cold chill down the boys back before completely ignoring him, still holding Toby up encase he fall.

The two unnamed boys came charging at her, her eyes widen nearly throwing Toby at Health and Sora who barely was able to catch him. She quickly ducked and spun around the multiple punches the boys gave out, and mentally curse,_ 'I have no fucking time for this!'_ She continued dodging, side stepping the punches until someone with a slightly overweight build stepped in front of her.

"Leave her alone." The voice said, holding a thick Russian accent.

_'V-Viktor?! H-He can't get involved! He'll kill them!' _Elisa mentally panic, pondering on what to do. She knew the Russian had no idea about her knowing about his enhanced strength, but he couldn't take them on.

Not without crushing one of them in the process.

She looked at Health, '_Help him!' _She hissed into his head, making him snapped out of trance and made Sora hold Toby.

_'She doesn't usually do that...'_ Health looked warily at his sister before focusing on the four bullies who took fighting stances against Viktor who didn't seem like he was backing down.

The leader charged at the tall Russian, only for his fists to be caught in mid-air and thrown back to his buddies by a rather tall, but shorter than Viktor, dark olive brown skinned boy.

The leader growled in annoyance, "You wanna get your ass kicked too, Angelo?!" He sneered.

The boy stood in front of Viktor was dress in a forest green colored polo underneath a grey fencing jacket with dark teal carpenter jeans and running shoes. His short-middle curly dark brown hair staying still as his chocolate colored eyes glared down at the four bullies who failed to notice two fencing swords that were holster in the straps of the carpenter jeans. A teal tinted saber style fencing sword occupied the right side while a orange tinted epee style fencing sword occupied the left side. "Are you two alright?" He asked to Elisa and Viktor while keeping his eyesight on the four bullies.

"We're fine, though you should be asking that to Toby, Philly." Elisa retorted, her head beginning to pound.

'Philly' or Phil shifted his eyes to Toby, who started coughing up a little bit of blood. _'Damn... I should've got here quicker.' _He mentally curse at himself.

Phil had be here only for two or three weeks, far away from his hometown which was Philadelphia. Like Elisa and Health (Mostly Elisa) who transfer around the same week he did, already made friends with many people including Health and Elisa (Again, Elisa was mostly the reason). Lucky for him, he was made Team Captain of the Fencing Club because of his excellent swordsmanship. Thankfully, he wasn't like the other jocks here who pick on and beat on the weak, but rather Phil would help and save the weak which was some of the reason why he had so many friends.

"Leave now, and you won't get hurt." Phil stated, his muscles tense as the leader laugh.

"You think that acting tough is gonna scare me?!"

_'Clearly, he hasn't seen Phil beat multiple people around.'_ Health chuckled inside. _'Let's see what The Swift Saber of South Philly can do when...' _Health force back a smirk, _'Oh, I'm going to enjoy this.' _

The leader continued, "Get a hold of yourself, dickhe-" He stopped in mid-sentence, staring at Phil with blank eyes, making the Italian/German wondered.

The leader then, looked at Phil with angered eyes. The leader charged at Phil without warning, whom was barely able dodge the punches the leader thrown at him.

_'He's really quick.'_ Phil spared a glance at Elisa, and Viktor, the latter surprise while the former had a glare on her face and then at the leader's buddies, who were equally as surprise as Viktor.

_ 'From the looks of it, Viktor or the buddies didn't know he could go this fast. But... Elisa seems to glaring at someone in the crowd.'_ Phil pondered as he continued to dodge the boy's punches, and kicks until he saw an opening and took it. He sent a knee to the boy's chest, followed by an elbow into the boys back.

The boy fell to the ground, having trouble breathing before he turned over and jumped back up. The same emotionless eyes stared at Phil, before the boy collapsed on the ground. _'What just happened?' _Not spending a moment's thought, he turned to Toby, and Sora who a held Toby up. "Are you okay?"

"He's fine, he only is a little beaten up." Sora responded for Toby, who was too busy playing with his mouse.

"That's a relief." Phil said, a smile on his features.

By now, the crowd dissolved while the leader's buddies disappearing along with the leader.

Health who lead against the lockers, pulled out what seemed to be a sliver pocket watch with a raven on it from his front pocket on the jeans. "Hey, 35 minutes til lunch break is over." He stated, a slight mischievous smile on his face.

_'You idiot!'_ Elisa's voice echo through Health's head.

_'I know, I know I shouldn't of did it, but I couldn't help it! You wanted to see The Swift Saber of South Philly fight too, you know!'_ Health retorted back, his voice echoing in Elisa head.

_'So? That gave you no reason to use mental manipulation!'_

Elisa still had a glare, but now Phil could see it was pointed directly at Health who winked at her. He wonder why the siblings seemed to arguing, yet they never uttered out a word from their lips.

_"Phil,"_ A familiar voice whispered to him, making his smile go wider as a warm feeling took over him._ 'Lane...'_ Phil mentally whispered back.

_"Be on your guard."_

The warm feeling disappeared within a flash, leaving Phil with a bit of a void feeling. He pondered of what _Lane_ had said, not really paying any attention to anyone until Elisa's voice snapped him from his thoughts.

"Health and me are going to have lunch in the art room," Elisa said, pulling Health by the arm, "You guys can come if you want." She called out while walking away from the group.

"I have to go." Viktor informed the remaining three, "Ms. Tanner said I could retake the math test, so I figure this will be a best time than any." The tall Russian disappeared down the hall, heading towards Math Class that he, Health, and Elisa had left around 10 minutes ago.

"Hey, Toby!" Sora called out to Toby, the orange haired boy looking up from Mickey, responding with a "Hm."

"Do you and Phil wanna come with me to Library? I got some research to do."

"Sure..." Toby responded with a smile grace on his a bit beaten face. He too, had some research to do as well, but he was sure that his research was, in no way, could relate with Sora's research.

"Alright," Phil replied with a smile, "I have nothing better to do at the moment."

With that said, the trio walked down the hall to the library, unaware of the dangers ahead that will soon start.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright there is the prologue of the revision!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the info about the species.<strong>

**Hunter** – Hunters are beast like creatures that appear human. They are rather stronger and faster than most vampires, but lack the ability of controlling their emotions and given abilities (Get creative with the abilities) unlike vampires who can do both with ease. They eat human food, and can or could be severely injure or even killed by sliver blades or bullets, especially if hit to the heart or decapitation. Their eyes appear to glow a light amber-ish color when angered or fighting.

**Vampire** – Vampires are also beast like creatures that appear human. Though, they aren't stronger or faster than most Hunters, they make up for it with controlling their given abilities, and emotions with ease unlike Hunters. Unlike Hunters, Vampires can't die, or be severely injure with silver bullets. But Vampires can die or be severely injure with wooden bullets, especially if hit to the heart or decapitation can even kill them. It's relatively hard to tell if individuals are vampires or not, but their golden-white eyes can be a good hint. Their eyes appear to glow a blood red color when angered or fighting and completely black when they loose their cool.

(Not Accepting) **Half Demon** – The offspring of Vampires and Hunters. They're stronger than vampires and hunters, no matter how old/young they are. Their eyes are golden-white, and glow blood-red when fighting, then a mixture of red and amber when anger starts to show, and then completely black when they loose their cool.

(Not Accepting) **Human Half Demon** – The offspring of Half Demons and Humans. They appeared like normal beings.

**Witch or Warlock**– Witches or Warlocks are people who have the power to affect change by magical means or as commonly known as Witchcraft. Contrary to popular belief, witches or warlocks do not receive their powers from demons, nor do they worship the devil. However, it is unknown where they do actually receive their power, but it's most likely from Earth itself. Witchraft is a pratic of magic that encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, divination, spelling casting, and spirit communication. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings from ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some witches practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Shamanism, Voodoo, Wicca, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world.

**Shifter** – Shifters are people who can change their physical forms to any living thing, including animals and such, However Vampires, Half-Demons, and Human Half Demons can gain shape-shifting abilities as well, due to how much blood one does consume, which has to be a lot (Like one of my OC), but it's relatively rare. Shifters are not blood-sucking beings, they are just beings who can change their physical forms without blood.

**Human** – Human are mortal beings. However, some can have abilities just like Vampires, Hunters, Half Demons, and Human Half-Demons. But will not be classified as a normal human, but more of a Bless Human, or Mutant.

* * *

><p><strong>Rules: <strong>

**1. The ones that says "Not Accepting" means what it means. So that means "Do. Not. Send. In. Those. Species. In.". ****Y****ou will immediately be ignored if you do.**

**2. Send OC's via PM. Do not review them because chances are I won't use them.**

**3. Any hair/eye color. **

**4. Yeah, I know this is a supernatural story, but if you could make the OC as realistic as possible, I will love you forever (And I'll use them as well)!**

**5. Please put the subject as Monsters : OC's Name. Example - Monsters : Sora Sakura**

**Also to those of you who sent OC's that was in the previous version, you do not have to re-send any OC's in again, unless you want to then feel free to do so with some changes (Or if you want to take out the OC in replace of another then, feel free to do so.).**

**To avoid, confusion and stuff, the OC Template will be on my profile.**

**Here is one of my OC's you can use as an example to "help". **

* * *

><p><strong>BASIC INFO<strong>

**Full Name: **Health Elijah Scott

**Nickname/Alias: **"Ripper"

**Age: **528

**Age They Look Like: **18 (When He Stopped Aging)

**Gender: **Male

**Nationality: **Italian

**Ethnicity: **French/Italian *Note: These two are the only ones he knows, as his mother was French/Italian. However, with his father, it is unknown.

**Sexuality: **Pansexual

**Birthday: **December 21st

**Species:** Human Half Demon

**Abilities:**

**Telepathy** - The supernatural ability can communicate mentally with others without physical contact and long distances. It also allows one to probe the minds of others.

**Pain Control -** Health has the ability to give or even take away pain as easily as it comes, whether it be mental, emotional, and physical agony.

**Shape-Shifting** - Due to Health's amount of blood (Human and Animal) he consumed when he was younger, he is strong enough to turn into a raven and even a wolf, but he is not a shifter. He may be able to change into other animals, but for now he knows he can change into a raven and a wolf.

**Pheromone Manipulation - **Health possesses another unique ability, the full nature of which is unknown. The ability to manipulate his or others pheromones for the purpose of suppressing his own scent to such a degree that opponents' senses are unable to detect him. He can also use his pheromones to manipulate the emotional state and sensory perceptions of other beings. He has been known to use this power to instill intense fear, happiness, depression, sexual arousal, and a false sense of security to other beings. This allows him to seemingly appear where enemies can't see him, enabling him to inflect damage before an opponent realizes it. He also appears to have great knowledge as to the capabilities of pheromones in general as well as their taste and smell. In conjunction with his enhanced senses and knowledge of pheromones, he can expertly judge the emotional/physical state of those around him, both animal and beings.

**Dream Manipulation - **Health can create, shape, enter and manipulate the dreams of others, including modifying, suppressing, fabricating, influencing, manifesting, sensing, and observing dreams as well as nightmares, daydreams, etc. He can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming, entrap people in REM, and promote spiritual/emotional healing within dreams.

*Just a little note, Health is still developing some of his abilities because as of now he's been on a strict animal blood diet. Human blood makes it easier to gain abilities while animal blood makes quite harder

**APPEARANCE INFO**

**Height and Weight: **6'0 and 175 lbs

**Skin Tone or Color: **Fair

**Eye Color: **Light Hazel

**Hair Color: **Light Blonde

**Hair Style: **He has short-middle, thick, silky soft, wavy hair. His hair is left naturally style with a small lock of hair hanging on the right ride of his forehead. At times, his hair is straighten, but he likes it when it's wavy.

**Build/Body Type: **He has a slim, lean, flat-muscled and athletic physique, but he is not overly muscled and bulky.

**Scars/Tattoos/Other: **He has a half sleeve of skulls and red roses on his right arm. He has a little scar going over his left eyebrow, and a large one over his heart, due to Sora (Accidental).

**Fall Clothes: **A black long sleeve Hensley shirt, dark blue rinse jeans with a black leather belt**, **and black military boots.

**Winter Clothes: **A dull red Hensley shirt with 3/4 sleeves, a black leather jacket with a hood, black rinse jeans, and black military boots.

**Spring Clothes:** A white-grey striped V-neck, black cargo pants with a white Union Jack design on the right leg, spanning the entire leg with black military boots.

**Summer Clothes: **A grey flannel shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Black jeans with a black leather belt and black military boots.

**Sleepwear:** Black shorts.

**BACKGROUND INFO**

**History before the Outbreak:** Will be Explain in the story a bit, though some of his personality gives some of his history away.

**Family: **

**Father -** Damien, Unknown

**Mother -** Nicole Ciecherella, Dead

**Half-Sister -** Elisa-Hazel Scott, 18, Human

**Twin Brother -** Dominic Ciecherella, Appears to be 18, Human Half-Demon

**Step Mother -** Cleo Scott, 39, Human

**Step Sister -** Jayden Scott, 17, Witch

**Best Friend -** Sora Winters, Appears to be 17, Vampire

**PERSONALITY AND PERSONAL INFO**

**Personality: **Personality wise, Health can be described as a rather calm and friendly individual. However this is just a side to him. In fact, Health is seductively charming and a very dark, compelling young man. Over the many centuries that he has lived on Earth, Health uses whatever and whoever he can to get what he wants; not caring about who he hurts in the process with a smile on his face, unless it's Elisa or Sora or his friends. He often resorts to either the use of manipulations, threats, or direct coercion or force in order to get his own way. However, when Health doesn't get his way, he resorts to extreme reactions of anger, envy/jealousy, vengeful and intimidation. He can generally act smart, calm, and constantly plays word games, especially when it comes to dancing around an issue, even more so when that issue involves his real, true feelings or his intentions on or about a serious subject. Health has faced many, various issues of abandonment and abuse (physical, emotional and mental) caused by his father whom he would get into vicious, violent and stormy fights, mostly physical in nature. There is a large part of Health that cares deeply and strongly for his own humanity as well as humankind, but is reluctant to show it. When it comes to women, love affairs and the opposite sex, Health is a certified 'Don Juan' and womanizer. He is highly appealing to women and he attracts them like a moth to a flame. In terms of love and romance, Health can be a very deep, intense, passionate, lustful, sexual and ardent lover. However, Health can also be highly capable of romanticism, tenderness, compassion and he can be highly affectionate. Although he has had many love affairs and sexual affairs with various different woman during his life, he has never experienced real, true love at a much deeper level. Health is rather known to be respectful, polite, courteous, and chivalrous. He almost always respects women's choices and decisions, even if he doesn't agree with them. As his best, Health is extremely caring, loving, helpful, understanding, selfless, empathetic, and compassionate. He doesn't like to see others suffer or in any kind of pain, whether it be physical, emotional, spiritual or mental. He can be very wise and comforting to others, which is why people can depend on him. He is always willing to lend a helping hand when it is needed the most and he will put the needs of others before his own. Health doesn't appears to take life or anything too seriously, but in reality, he always thinks before he acts and is incredibly thoughtful. He has a significantly very violent history due to his early life, when he participated in his father's mercenary company. He doesn't like to take about considering he did very bad, sinister and immoral things with absolutely no regrets (Until Elisa was born), and it seems that he would have little to no problem with doing them again, with the exception that he'll probably regret it later. Health's morality is always and constantly in question- and he is constantly suspected of mischief, causing trouble and committing immoral acts by people who truly know him. Heath also can be extremely relentless. He never takes danger too seriously and possesses a very dark, sick, and twisted sense of humor. He has very little to no regard for life, but only to those who are the so called "scum" of the world and those who deserve their demise. Health is also very self-confident (often confuse with arrogance), given that he'll confront those who are stronger and older than him. Without hesitation, and without regard to manners, even when they themselves pose no signs of hostility towards him, his sister, or Sora. He often taunts them with a smile on his face, and shows no signs of fears when they start to get violent. Overall, he's a nice guy who has a very dark side of him.

**Character's Theme Song(s) (Optional): **Data Romance - They (Closest song that I found that could describe him)

Highway Of Fallen Kings (Be Free-Eion Remix)

Of Mice & Men - Second & Sebring

Cobra Starship feat. Mac Miller - Middle Finger (Kit Fysto Remix)

**Strengths: (Maximum is 6)**

*****He's not easily overpowered, even by those who consider themselves stronger than him.

*****Swordsmanship skill is rather extremely good.

*****He has a relatively high pain tolerance.

*****He's picked up a massive size of knowledge.

*****He can cook extremely well.

*****Extremely manipulative.

**Weaknesses: (Has to be more than strengths or equal to)**

*****Can't control his bloodlust as well as others.

*****Can become very violent on certain subjects rather easily.

*****Can be set into a blind rage if some dares to hurt his sister or friends.

*****Acts on impulsive when it comes to his friends and sister.

*****Sometimes he uses his abilities subconsciously so.

*****If and when his germaphobia comes back, he might act extremely rude, and cruel to any and everyone if they were to touch him.

**Addictions/Vices: **He has bad habit of drinking, and he LOVES to taunts those who are older than him.

**Any Fears?:** He only fears Sora or Elisa dying. Other than that, he has little to no fear of things, but lightning and thunder do unnerve him a bit. However, he did have a sever case of germaphobia, but it might come back.

**Any Secrets?: **Hohoho~! There's a lot.

**Any Illness?: **Due to him being a human half demon, he relatively immune to illnesses.

**Likes: **Painting/Drawing, whiskey, playing instruments, Sora, Elisa, chocolate, the dark, snow, rain, taunting, ice skating, sweets, cuddling or snuggling, gambling, the winter, swordplay, chess, and babies.

**Dislikes: **Bitter tasting food, someone messing with Sora or Elisa, things he likes being taken away from him, zombies, the sun, heat, strawberries, country music, and hip-hop.

**Love Interest: **Hmm... Though, he's Pansexual, he prefers women (but can compromise).

**WEAPONS and FIGHTING STYLE**

**1st Weapon : **Hand-to-Hand Combat (In others words, he didn't have a weapon at the time when the outbreak started)

**2nd Weapon(s): **A sliver-colored Claymore (The blade is long and double-edged, with the forward-facing edge curving outwards to form the guard. The hand guard is black with rings slanting down it. The pommel is a single spike. This sword was made from a dark powerful warlock, and it's impossible to even to dent it, let alone destory it.)

Smith and Wesson Model 500

**3rd Weapon(s): **You'll find out later...

**Fighting Style: **In terms of combat styles, Health has picked up physical and martial arts skills over the centuries.

His fighting style (unarmed) seems to be much like muay Thai, but with some twists. He's able to string together powerful attacks quickly even among multiple targets. However, Health often incorporates flashy jump kicks and classic wrestling throws without getting worn out due to his increased stamina. However, for some reason he doesn't really fight to his full potential at all.

(Armed) His movements are rather swift, but powerful. But he's pretty much a beast when it comes to his claymore.

**EXTRA STUFF!**

**Religion: **Catholic

**School Clubs/Sports: **Cooking, and Art Club

**School Status: **Though, he does has friends, he would be classifiled as a 'Loner'.

**Other (In case I forgot anything):**

* * *

><p><strong>Bye~!<strong>


	2. Monsters Casting List

**Monsters Casting List**

**America Arc.** ... .. .. ... ... ... **Japan Arc.  
><strong>Health Scott... ... ... ... ... ... ..Saika Sakura  
>Elisa-Hazel Scott... ... ... ... ...Callum Sakura<br>Sora Winters... ... ... ... ... ... .Dominic Ciecherella  
>Aaron Vlček... ... ... ... ... ... ..Jayden Scott<br>Viktor Vocov... ... ... ... ... ... ..Eliese Scianvitch  
>Blake November<br>Khristyana Winchester  
>Victoria di Caos<br>Lykke di Caos  
>Britannnia di Caos<br>Jacob Henrick  
>Mikhail Siyaih<br>Phil Angelo  
>Toby Philips<br>Kimberly 'Kimi' Night  
>Hiroshi Daitoryu<br>Nova Winters  
>Sanguinem Vitulamen<br>Shirogami Daitoryu  
>Dylan Reiss<br>Kumar Mahen  
>Seth Harbinger<br>Lillian Richards  
>Destiny Cross<br>Hannah Kelley  
>Viola Wyvern<br>Alexis White  
>Lily Wolf<br>Silvia Foxheart  
>Rima Kasugano<p>

**Russia Arc.  
><strong>Seth Evans  
>Erika Frost<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Soap, still accepting characters... And there's only three arcs. The America Arc. will be first, Russia Arc. second, and Japan Arc. third. The story will end at the end of the Japan Arc.<strong>


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Day of the Dead**

The light drizzle of rain hit the roof on a continuous cycle. There was one who decided use the roof access so she wouldn't have to deal with people today.

The girl's bright green eyes stare up at the dark gray cloudy skies. "Looks like the rain will be picking up speed..." The girl mumble, her short black hair with blue streaks nearly drench as well as her clothes which were a dark red truffle neck that had no sleeves, ripped black baggy jeans and dark red sneakers.

She tugged a bit on the black choker, and matching wristbands for a bit until lending onto the rail. The girl started to bite down on her deathly pale bottom lip. Her visible bright green left eye looked around, seeing as her wet bangs completely covered her right eye.

A loud blood curling scream snapped her attention towards the front entrance. Someone, maybe a janitor, was ripping into a girl in her freshman year. Literally, ripping into her. The janitor was digging into the poor freshman's intestines and putting them in their mouth like it was an all-you-can-eat buffet. The freshmen was pleading for mercy until another one, a teacher, came from behind the janitor and torn into the freshman's throat.

The pale skinned girl with bright green eyes only stare at the three with wide, horror filled eyes. Someone tapped her shoulder causing the British girl to whip around, about to punch the said someone.

"I don't think you should do that, don't you agree?" The said someone turned out to be a guy with brown shaggy hair that had a red streak dyed over his right eye which was a sliver color like his left. He had a huge wide grin on his fair face, tilting his head a bit as he stare at the girl. "Did you see _them_ eating that human? It was hilarious, dude!"

'_How can that be hilarious?! And...does he think I'm a boy...?' _The girl cough out, "I'm...a girl..."

"You are?! Well, I was sure you were a dude! I mean you don't have any curves!" The boy stated, putting his hands around the girl's slim waist, before taking a lock of black hair. "And you got boyish hair!"

The girl put the boy's hand down, "I'm... a girl..." She reassured.

"Well, I'm Mikhail Siyriah." The boy said, his grin growing a bit.

"Blake November..." The girl muttered, rubbing a hand through her hair.

"See?! A boy name too!" Mikhail exclaiming, "...Hmm..." The boy pulled down on Blake's shirt exposing her bra and pale skin. "Okay, you're a girl." He simply said, moving away from the shocked girl. "You comin'?"

"Fine..." Blake mumbled.

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the art room. The siblings stood in silence as Health, whom was wearing a paint splattered apron, was hardly ever taking his eyes from the easel while Elisa sat on the teachers desk, legs swinging back and forth while listening to music from her iPod with her black sling backpack at her feet. How she was able to get it, Health would never know, considering she never left his sight when they left their friends.<p>

Speaking of which...

"Was there really a reason for us to abandon our friends?" Health asked, sparing a moment to look from his painting to her, before setting his hazel eyes back onto the painting.

"No, not really." Elisa answered, taking one of the ear buds out.

"Oh, so you just wanted to spend some time with your older brother, is that it?" Health wiggled his eyebrow oh so cutely at his sister.

"Nope, you suck." Elisa giggle when Health began pouting a bit, never really taking his eyes from the easel.

"You're so mean..."

"Not as mean as you!" Elisa said before both of the siblings looked at each other for a mere moment.

The sound of laughter filled the once silent room as a groan sounded, followed by a _thud_. Health immediately stopped, looking at the door with curiosity and suspicion in his eyes as well as Elisa who didn't move an inch. Health left his easel, going towards the door as there was another thud, and then another. As soon as he got half-way towards the door, the door swung open as two students came charging into the room, tripping over things.

"What the hell...?" Health muttered out, staring at the two students with wonder and caution in his eyes. Both of their faces were covered in blood, pieces of flesh hanging out of their mouths with a few stuck in their teeth; their eyes looking hollow and white, while their skin taking on a gray tint. One, a freshman, opened her mouth so wide it nearly unhinged her jaw while the other, another freshman, growled.

Health looked at both of them, knowing that they're were dead...or undead so it seemed. The jerky movements, the wide gaping jaw, the hollow and white eyes, and no heartbeats told him as much. Health took a defensive stance, before running to the girl, hitting her straight in the chest with his palm, before sending a left elbow at the boy's temple with so much force that a crunch was heard and the body fell limp.

Health looked at the undead girl who stumbled back, tripping over a box, and falling to the ground. He walked over, grabbing her both of her legs, and throwing towards the far left wall with inhuman strength. The undead girl hit the wall face first, blood splattering on the wall as the girl slowly slid down it, never able to get up again.

Elisa looked with wide eyes at the scene before going over the windows, looking out of them once for her to be met with something out of horror movie. Health looked at his sister, going over and closing the door, then going over to his sister and froze in surprise.

Bodies were skewed all over the campus, blood splashed on the concrete, the walls, and the grass. Students and teachers were practically running other students/teachers over in an attempt to get away from whatever those things had turned into.

"We need to get out of here." Health spoke with calm tone, "Quick-like and find Sora as well."

"What about Nova and Viktor?"

"Them too." Health answered, "Do you still have that knife?"

Elisa gave a nod to her older brother, going over to the backpack and pulling out what seemed to be black 13-inch combat knife.

"Use that."

"I know how to use a damn knife..." Elisa mumbled, "Not the first time I've killed things and surely it won't be the last." Elisa smiled, "Besides, if I lose this," Elisa tilted her head, "I can always use hand-to-hand."

Health looked at his younger sibling, nodding his head, knowing that Elisa could hold her own even up against a vampire or a hunter, when was quite hard even for Shifters. Health ran a hand through his blond hair before the door to the art room was kicked in. Turning around in alarm, he groaned at the sight of a 6'7 black haired boy, "What the hell do you want now?!"

"Our rematch!" The mocha brown skinned boy said happily, before charging at Health with inhuman speed only for Health to side-step it, and slap the back of the boy's head, making him fall.

"Not yet, Kumar..." Health said boringly.

Kumar rubbed the back of his head, turning around as his dark brown eyes looking at Health before they fell on Elisa who waved at him. He tugged a bit on black leather spiked collar, standing up and wiping the dirt off his ripped jeans, and a bit blood stained gray jumper. He readjusted his black leather jacket, his leather cowboy boots clicking to the floor as he ran toward Elisa, tackling her in a hug.

"Sorry, he hit you in head..." Elisa said, patting his head as she looked over to Health, saying something in his head.

_'He acts like a dog.'_

_'Yes... A dog and I'm his damn master__!__'_

"Hey, Kumar."

Kumar immediately let go of Elisa, looking over at Health. "What?"

"I'm going to go find Sora, Viktor, and Nova while you two go find others that survived this. Sound good?" Health said, crossing his arms and walking towards the door, in case one of the undead decided to come in and ambush them.

"Sounds good to me." Elisa replied.

"Sure." Kumar responded while Health walked toward the door, before stopping and turning around.

"Make sure to protect Elisa." Health ordered, "And you'll get your rematch." He said, turning around and going out the door while Kumar beamed in happiness.

_'Oh...lord...'_ Elisa mumbled, taking a few steps away from Kumar.

* * *

><p><em>'Is there anything I can find about Shifters?' <em>Toby mentally groaned, his white shoes clicking against the tan flooring of the library._ 'Nothing.' _He sigh, pulling out Mickey from his blue jeans and began playing with the black and white mouse.

"Toby?"

The voice made him shove Mickey in his green jacket pocket, turning around to see it was Sora that said his name. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, readjusting his blue shirt and pulling out Mickey again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay." Toby said to the dark brunette, making the said brunette smiling, disappearing behind a bookcase before reappearing with black hard-cover book.

"I think you're looking for this." Sora said, throwing the book at Toby, whom catches it with ease. "C'mon, we should see if Phil is still here."

"Alright..." Toby put the mouse into his jacket pocket instead of his jeans, figuring it would probably be more comfortable in there for him.

The trio walked towards the back of the library, where the Italian-German sat in a chair, his eyes closed.

"Oi! Wakey, Wakey, Sleeping Ugly!" Sora yelled, making Phil look around in alarm before smiling at Toby and Sora.

"Hey, uh... Do you two feel like something bad is going to happen? It just...feels that way to me." Phil said with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

"Well..." Sora trailed off a bit, before nodding her head. "If it feels that way to both me and you then we need to be on our guard. What about you, Toby?"

Toby thought about it for a moment, nodding his head after a second or so later.

"Well, me and Toby already got what I need so I guess we can go to lunch now since we got..." Sora pulled out what seemed to be a silver pocket watch like Health, but it had a rose craved into with the letter 'S'. "20 minutes left of it. Let's hurry in case the librarian arrives."

The librarian had called in-sick the day before and had yet to return, which was the reason hardly anyone was in the library, besides Sora, Toby, and Phil.

The trio walked towards the entrance of the library, that nagging feeling of danger in all of them.

Sora glance at the speakers, before sighing._ 'The speakers in the library, and Arts, Cooking, and Music wing' are under repair until next week so even if something happens, we nor Health and Elisa would be able to hear what was going on...'_

Phil opened the door, letting Sora and Toby pass him before closing it, and making sure to keep his hands on his fencing blades. So far Lane had came to him twice, both were warnings. The first was after that fight had happen, and the second was when Sora and Toby went in search for some books. He took a deep breath in, exhaling out slowly while making sure to focus his poor-sight forward.

There was moan followed by a blood curling scream making everyone stop in their tracks. A person came into their view.

It was a boy, maybe in his first or second year. His brown hair was matted red, clothes torn and stained red. He turned his green eyes over to the group, "R-Run..." He said, voice cracking from fear and horror. "Run now!" He shouted before a student tackled the brown haired boy. The brown haired boy struggle to get the student off of him, when all of sudden his arm slipped out in front of him, and the student's teeth latched onto it. He released a cry of pain as the kid bit harder and harder.

Both Phil and Sora reacted quickly to the situation, Phil pulling out Pride and Devotion, while Sora ran forward, sending a kick to the crazed student's stomach, efficiently sending the student off of the brown -haired boy as Phil took up a fighting stance at the crazed student. Pride resting on his shoulder while Devotion was pointed out towards the student.

"Are you alright?!" Toby said, finally snapping out of his trace.

"N-No, I'm already one of _them_ so just leave me here." The scare boy said.

"What do you mean by 'one of _them_'?" Phil asked while training his eyesight at the crazed student.

"T-The walking dead, or zombies. L-Like the o-ones in the m-movies, only i-in real life."

"Zombies?" Sora muttered,_ '...Hunters, Shifters, Vampires, and Witches/Warlocks exist so why not the living dead... YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!'_

"I-I'm already bit. T-There was n-no point in s-saving me..."

Phil shifted his gaze at the brown haired boy before turning his eyesight back onto the infected who managed to get up, charging at the dark olive boy. Before the zombie could make contact, Phil locked the zombie's arm with Devotion, redirecting it slightly before sending Pride down onto the student's neck.

In one swift move, the undead student's head fell to the ground, rolling slightly and hitting the wall while the body fell limp.

_'This is bad...'_

* * *

><p>Health walked down the staircase, looking around with a glint in his eyes. <em>'How am I suppose to find them?! I know they're in the building, but all I can smell is blood and death...' <em>He sighed softly, rubbing a hand through his hair before focusing his light hazel eyes in front of him. _'I just need to focus at the task at hand and then, we can leave.' _He declared, crossing his arms and continued down the stairs before hitting the second floor of the Arts, Cooking, and Music Wing.

Health quickly turned to left, going to his locker, opening it rather quickly. _'Homework... Nope.' _He quickly started throwing textbooks out, before coming across a black small leather sketchbook._ '...I'm definitly taking that.' _He put the sketchbook in his back pocket, before throwing out more textbooks.

Health sighed out loudly, hearing a moan behind him. He turn around and was face to face with an infected male.

The male open his mouth inhumanly wide and tried to sink his teeth into Health, who grabbed the infected's throat, stopping the assault right there and lifted him up with one hand with ease. "You know your breath really stinks." Health said, slamming the male into the lockers with a clang.

The male refused to give up, stilling trying to tear into Health's flesh. Health sigh out loud, before sending a heavy punch to the male's face, crushing it in the process while blood came splashing slightly on Health's face. He did it again, and again until the male's face was unrecognizable (not like it was in the first place). He let go of the body, letting it slide to the floor before continuing his way down the hall until he saw multiple of _them_ in front of him.

They didn't really pay any attention to Health, stumbling around aimlessly, making an idea popped into Health's head. _'Time to test something out...' _Health cautiously walked towards one, grabbing it by the ankles and throwing towards the lockers with minimum effort. A loud bang was all it took for the other zombies to go towards the sound, passing by Health, who slowed his breathing down just in case.

He was fairly confident he could take them all down in one go, but he didn't feel like doing it. Not without seeing if his theory was correct.

_'Ah... So they do react toward sound... They may evolved so I'll have to keep an eye on them.'_ Health smiled, making sure to keep quiet as he walked down another hall, away from the zombies. This continued for a few minutes, until he turned a corner, only for his blood to boil.

A girl, whom Health recognize all to well, was surround by... the same boys as before, only it was the leader, who went by the name of Jeff and the other boy, who went by the name of Dante, both their eyes glowing a amber color.

"Alright, Witch! You're gonna help me and my-"

"Sorry, but leave Princess alone." Health said with a calm, superior-like tone, walking towards the boys with his bloody fists clench tightly at his side, his black military boots echoing in the hall.

_'P-Princess?!'_ The girl thought, her lip bleeding from a punch she had received a little while ago. She looked at the blonde haired guy known as Health Scott, whom had a dark glint behind those light hazel eyes, yet his face kept an emotionless expression.

Jeff growled, appearing in front of Health with inhuman speed, grabbing Health's shirt.

Health immediately felt disgust when the tan skinned boy's fingers came in contact with his black shirt. He gripped Jeff's arm tightly, pulling it away from him.

"G-Gah!" Jeff howled in pain, all while Health tighten his grip more and more until he sharply twisted it.

"I told you to leave her alone." Health said, digging his fingernails into the hunter's chest. "This is for beating up Toby and for messing with Princess." With that he ripped out the hunter's beating heart in a swift move, warm blood coating his right hand as the blood tailed down his arm.

The hunter's body fell lifeless to the floor.

"H-How the- Y-You're just a f-fucking human!" Dante shouted, shell-shocked at Health who tossed Jeff's heart away like trash.

"Well, you're next." Health said calmly, appearing behind the boy, before ripping his head off, tossing the head away the second he ripped from the young hunter shoulders.

"Are you okay, Little Blackbird?" Health asked, looking at the girl, who stared at his bloody face with plum colored eyes. "Uh... Rima... Hello?"

Rima still didn't answer him, a faint blush on her cheeks.

Health wiped his blood fingers away on his shirt, before looking at Rima with a bit of worry in his eyes.

"Hey, Princess?" Health asked again, taking a lock of black hair and twirling it around his fingers. "You got soft hair..." He mumbled getting off track as he could to twirl the black soft hair.

"T-Thank y-you." She said, pulling away from him, and trying to hide her face by looking down.

_'Does... Princess not recognize me?... That really hurts for some reason...'_ Health crouched down, meeting Rima's eyesight, and made a huge smile for her. "Come on, Princess! Smile for me, see it's not that hard! Smile, Smile!" He cheered, putting his fingers at the corners of her sickly pale lips and pushing up, and forcing her to smile. "Ooooo~! That smile is a guy's dream!"

Rima blinked, _'Why does he look...Could it be that... WAIT! I-Is he f-flirting with ME?!' _Rima looked at Health, before everything starting to blur, and the last thing she saw was hazel eyes, and a crown of golden hair...

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's the first chapter. Oh, and I kinda got lazy at the end so sorry if it seems like it's off at the end... <strong>

**And I've notice that I wrote the word "blood" at least 14 times in this chapter, and I'm just like "Why da fuck did I do dis? Da fudge cake wrong with me?" Trollolololol~, I was half-asleep with I did this so I just... got lazy... Don't even look at me, I'm horrible. *Cries* **

**Enough of this hermit toad's boring ass life. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS OR WHATEVER SKITTLES!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Memory Lane**

_Fire... The fire was everywhere._

_And there was nothing the little 8 year old girl could do about it. She couldn't get out, nor was she able to save anything that perish in the fire._

_All because she couldn't control her magic. _

_She set the forest on fire, and now she was trap. She was going to die, and she knew it, yet she continued to run, trying to escape the flames that consumed the forest. _

_The black haired girl tripped on a lone rock, tumbling down the forest floor, and hitting her head against something. Her vision began to blur as she put a hand to her head, finding something red and gooy covered it. The little girl heard something snap, turning towards the sound she saw that one of the many flame cover trees began its descend onto to her. _

_She let out a shriek, putting her hands on her head and curling up into a fetal position. _

_The tree never came as a loud snap, and thud was heard, followed by a pair of comforting hands wrapping her, and lifting her up with ease. She was met with a boy with beautiful hazel eyes and a crown of golden colored hair. However, her vision was still blurry._

"_Don't worry, Little Blackbird. I've got you." The boy said, running through the forest with a tight grip on the little girl. "Come on, Princess! Give me a great, big smile! See it's not that hard," The boy smiled, "Smile, smile! I swear, nothing bad is going to happen to you! Not on my watch!" His kind smile went wider, as he glance down at plum eyed girl._

_The little girl's vision blurred even more as she began to rest her head against the boy's firm chest._

_She felt safe, and that was all she wanted. Letting a smile grace across her rather pale face, the boy beamed in happiness._

"_That smile is killer, Princess~! I'm dying over here!" The hazel eyed boy cheered as he dodged burning trees, and plants. _

_Everything faded into darkness._

* * *

><p>Rima eyes shoot open and was met with the ceiling. She blinked, trying to adjust to the light, until a certain blond caught her eye. "EEP!" She jumped, but felt tight, comforting hands around her.<p>

"Ah! Princess, you're awake!" Health smiled, still continued to walked down the hall, carrying Rima bridal-style. "You passed out so I took the responsibility of taking care of you."

"I-I..." Rima couldn't even find the right words, and felt her face could rival that of a tomato.

"You're so cute when you blush~." Health cooed, nuzzling his nose into Rima's hair.

"P-Put me d-down...!" Rima stuttered out, fingers clench on his shirt.

"Nope," Health said simply, wrapping his hands more firmly around the small girl. "I like holding you."

"P-Please..." Rima said, trying to hide her face.

"Ah... Fine, Princess..." Health sigh in defeat, "But... You have do something for me!" He continued, letting Rima stand on the floor by herself. "I wanna a kiss!"

"K-Kiss?! I-I... mean y-you can't d-d-" Rima began, trying to hide her face.

Health grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him before pecking her on the lips. "Come along, time is very against us as of now." Grabbing Rima by the wrist, he pulled/dragged the Japanese girl, whom was barely managing to not pass out, down the rest of the hall, and then down a staircase to the ground floor.

"_WHAT THE-?! SEE WHAT YOU DID KUMAR!" _A loud, and very familiar female voice echo.

Moans and groans were heard, _"SORRY!"_

_'Elisa...? No, no, no.' _Health thought as he turned a corner, making sure to keep Rima behind him, safe and hidden, only to see a certain 5'9 girl and 6'7 boy completely surrounded by _them. _Health felt something grab his sleeve, only to find that it was an infected female. Before she had a chance to latch her teeth in his arm, he grabbed her forehead and smashed it in. "Come on!" He grabbed Rima's hand, slightly sprinting toward Elisa and Kumar, but reminded himself not to run too fast otherwise he might hurt Rima in the process.

"HI, MY SISTER!" Health said happily, only for Elisa's hand to come in contact with his cheek. "OW! Meanie!"

"Shut up, and kill them!" Elisa yelled, burying her combat knife into an infected's forehead, her clothes and parts of her face getting splashed with blood. She pulled the knife upwards, the blade coming out from the top of the head as the blood was flicked off the blade and onto a wall.

"Got it." Health said calmly, giving a thumbs up and pushing Rima behind Elisa when all of a sudden both him and Kumar stopped and looked down the hall.

Something was coming. However, neither the hunter nor the human half demon knew what was coming at the inhuman speed, but both brace themselves in protecting Elisa and Rima.

The sounds of blood, and bone being crushed echo throughout the school as the bodies dropped, either in pieces or their head crushed in.

Three girls appeared in front of them, one with long dirty blond hair that was in elegant curls and blue eyes, another one with white long hair that was put in a side ponytail and had golden-white color eyes, and the last one had long blonde hair that was put in a french braid, and golden-white eyes.

The girl with blonde hair put in a french braid, stepped forward, "I know you're a human half demon." She stated to Health, before looking at Kumar in disgust, "And you're a hunter."

"Who doesn't?" Health said, "I mean, lots of people hate me so if you're going to say you dislike me or something, you obviously won't be the first."

The girl narrowed her eyes, "Anyways, while its true I dislike you very much and that hunter, I'll help you protect your sister."

"Last time someone said that, that said someone died." Health deadpanned, standing protectively in front of Rima and Elisa, not trusting the three in the slightest. "And besides, how do you know I'm human half demon? I mean, I could have contacts in or something."

"Me and my daughters have been around for more than a millennium, and I'm half-demon of my own right."

"Just a millennium?" Health jested, "Yeah, then you know my dad. I'm surprise you haven't tried to attack me, but forget it." He said, still not trusting the three fully.

"Well, I'm Victoria di Caos." Victoria gesture to the dirty blonde girl, "This is Britannia, my oldest, and," She then gestured to the pure white haired girl, "Lykke, my youngest."

_'Why do I get the feeling that one of those girls wants to kill us all...?'_ Elisa mumbled in her head.

_'Probably because one of them really does.' _Health responded mentally back. _'Its happen before and I'm sure it'll happen again.'_

_'True.'_

* * *

><p><em>'Don't get hungry. Don't get hungry. Don't get hungry.' <em>Sora repeated inside her head, taking deep breaths in, and exhaling out slowly in an attempt to control her blood lust as her, Toby, and Phil walked down the hall that was dreadfully quiet.

They stepped around bodies of fallen students, all of them making sure to smash the heads in case they decided to 'wake' up again. Blood was splattered onto the lockers, windows, and floor as the trio tried to avoid stepping on any of the gore.

Just then a terrified student ran past the end of the hall up ahead, some of Them following him. But the chase didn't last long as the kid tripped over his own feet. Phil was about to help him, but it was too late as Sora grabbed his arm, and shook her head.

Knowing it was impossible to save the boy, Phil could only watch as the dead began to rip and tear at his flesh, blood shooting out like geysers from his exposed arteries, his wide-pipe struggling for air from his ripped out throat. The three turned away from the gruesome sight, not really wanting to see the sight as they went down the stairs slowly, forced to listen to the insistent cries and chewing until it was no longer heard.

* * *

><p>His eyelids felt heavy as he parted them, the sunlight hurting his eyes. It took a few moments before the boy's golden-white eyes adjusted to the sunlight. <em>'Where am I?...' <em>The boy scratched at his cream colored blond hair, not having the faintest idea what happen to him yesterday and all he knew was that he was in a field near his high school that he could see from where he sat.

The boy's golden-white eyes shifted towards a bloody letter near him. Curious, he picked it up and opened it, scanning its contents.

**Hiroshi, **

**Your family has been kidnapped by some abnormal people.**

Horried filled in the boy called Hiroshi, yet he continued to read further on.

**You're what is called a "Half Demon", a hybrid of a Hunter, which is what your father is, and a Vampire, which is what your mother is. **

**I'm trying to look into this kidnapping for you so don't worry too much.**

**Oh and one more thing -**

**SURVIVE**

A loud scream echo from his school, making him jump and rush towards the school with new found speed.

Hiroshi grabbed a lone steel baseball bat as he rushed inside the school finding two people, a boy with slightly wavy spiky black hair and blue colored eyes and a girl with long silverish gray and ruby red eyes surround by at least 8 of _them_.

Hiroshi wasted no time, swing downwards on the closest zombie's head, and then swinging on another. Loud cracks were heard as Hiroshi took out two of them with minimum effort.

The spike black hair boy snaps out of it, "Silvia! Take out the ones on your left, I've got the ones on my right!" The boy said, slamming his pipe into the closest infected's skull.

"Got it Seth!" Silvia slammed her broom handle onto one of _them's_ head.

In less than a minute, all of the infected were permanently dead.

"I'm Seth Harbinger." The boy panted out, slightly breathless, he gesture over to the girl, "This is Silvia Foxheart."

Silvia waved at Hiroshi, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Hiroshi Daitoryu." Hiroshi said quietly, "We need to look for more survivors of this...whatever _this_ is."

"Agreed." Seth states out loud, slinging his two foot pole over his shoulder.

With that the newly formed group headed down the hall ready to face whatever danger was ahead.

* * *

><p><strong><em>MWAHAHAHAHAHA! <em>I'M BACK!...– okay so here is the next chappie-ter, hope ya' like it~! **

**Also, sorry for being a bit late with this, I got a drawing tablet so I pretty much messed with that and I've been working on another story called Dead Days so check that out if you want.**

**And its short. Sorry about that.**

**Another also, BeastZoroark145 got permission from me to do a fanfic that is linked to Monsters. It's basically the same, but different. Check it out because from what I've read, its awesome. :3**

**By the way, BeastZorark145's story is called Monsters (POV switch).**

**And I've got two exams on Monday so I won't be checking this for grammar errors until Tuesday Eastern Standard Time.**

* * *

><p><strong>On to the reviews...<strong>

**enarmonios: Oh, Hoho~! You honestly have no idea how ruthless Health can get. Indeed, Rima does not recognize him and that makes Health sad, maybe even hurt.**

**Awesome D.T: Ah~! So you've notice the nicknames, huh? ^_^; Honey, Health may be beautiful on the outside, but on the inside... *Shakes head* It's dark and scary in there. *Shivers* B-B-But, according to Health, Rima is his, and his only. ;) Oooo~! You have such good guesses! Blakie is most definitely Lily's (Though, her name is now Kuro13Dead...) OC. Mikhail is just Mikhail... There is no "straightforwardness", that is just Mikhail being Mikhail. Who's that? I don't remember introducing Nova in the last chapter or the prologue, but my memory has failed me a lot! XD Why do I feel like people are on to me? *taps chins* _Sora_ and _Toby_?! KYAHAHAHAHAHA! - Sora is a vampire... Where did you get that she was a human? It's stated in Health's Template that she is a vampire, and appears to look 17. Elisa is the only one that's human...ish... Gurrrrrl~! No. You are the female Goddess of this fandom~!**

**HIKAGE-SAMA: Yush, it has begun. Hiroshi, you better start showing some enthusiasm otherwise, I'll make Health – Kick. Your. Fucking. Ass. ^w^ RI! We need a shipping name for Health and Rima! Ooo~! That statue... wQw**

**Orgrespi: Mikhail is Mikhail. It is his way of life, my dear. *Sways* **

**PandaGurl13: Thank you, thank you. :3**

**M-anonymous: You're welcome, though this chapter is shorter than the first so sorry about that.**

**ShinBP: Yeah... You can tell I was lazy typing that chapter because I typed the word "blood" 14 times... Mookie-Cookie was lazy that day. :P**

**ZorialWater: If I can't handing them well, then who will? That's right, no one 'cause they're not as stupid as me accepting like I dunno maybe 30 characters for this story. But its nice to know I keep you on the edge of your seat. :3**

**GravityPush: Thanks. I really try on action scenes since that really what I'm best at... and plot twists... ;P**

**BeastZoroark145: Thanks. Eh, sorry but that pretty much how I write... Again, sorry.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New Enemy **

The skies were darker shade of gray, not a hint of sunlight outside. Rain was mercilessly was pelting the windows as a grayish black haired male hid behind a corner as multiple gray skinned figures were passing by him, going towards the windows. The male in question held his breath as the figures passed by him, not wanting to make any unnecessary noise. He looked down at his slightly pale wrist, seeing that the cut he made not even five minutes ago was slowly starting to heal back up.

The infected advanced towards the blood smeared windows. _'Time to see if any of you like fire.' _The male thought as the infected began pressing their bodies against the said windows. Within seconds, the blood was caught on fire, yet the infected paid no mind to it as they slowly began to burn until they were black crisps.

"Well that's done." Reiss mumbled, stepping out of his hiding spot, deep blue eyes looking at his handy work as he ran a hand through his messy and spiky hair. He felt a hand grab his dark jeans, looking down to see that it one of the black crisps zombies weakly trying to drag/pull Reiss down. "Get off." Reiss said causally, stomping its head.

After a few seconds, he heard a crack underneath his brown shoe and the burned infected let him go, never able to get back up again. The young raven haired man heard himself sigh, as he walked down the hall, hoping that he didn't have to slit his wrists again. The pain didn't bother him, by no means, he had gotten used to it, but the fear of bleeding out is what scared him. _'I use blood magic, and yet still have the fear of bleeding out. Oh joy...' _Reiss thought sarcastically, rolling his dark blue orbs a bit.

However, Reiss heard a sound or more like a shriek like that stopped him in his tracks. _'__What...?'_ It wasn't loud, but loud enough for Reiss to hear.

He sworn that his ears weren't playing tricks on him. _'But where did the shriek come from? Maybe it was someone getting eating, but that shriek sound inhumanly impossible.' _Reiss walked down the hall, hands in his pockets, while looking around a bit. He felt an urge to turn around so he did, eyes slightly widening when he saw a deathly pale figure standing where the burnt infected were, his head down, and he was shirtless showing off a lean, and tall physique, though Reiss could see all of the creature's veins. _'He wasn't there a second ago...' _

Reiss felt his dark blue eyes narrow as the figure raised his head, looking straight at Reiss. Reiss took note that the figure had bright yellow glowing eyes. The deathly pale figure stared at Reiss like a predator would do to its pray. "...Get off...?" The creature spoke with a hoarse, and wiry voice, taking a step forward.

"Well now, a creature that can actually talk." Reiss mumbled under his breath, hearing himself sigh deeply. "I won't go down without a fight." Reiss stated to the male, "So you best be ready."

The creature tilted his head for a moment, his spiky black locks swaying from one side to the other. "I...won't go...down without...a fight?" He spoke, Reiss not sure if he was asking a question or repeating what he said. "Go...down without...a fight."

Reiss raised an eyebrow, and that's when he noticed that the creature's throat and chest was slowly getting bigger and bigger. _'Wait... what -'_ Then it clicked into his head, _'Shit!' _However, the creature's chest and throat swollen so big that a powerful shriek erupted from his mouth, shattering the windows and any glass around them, and almost seemed like the halls were shaking because of the powerful shriek.

Reiss' hands went flying to cup his ears as he fell to his knees, body twitching as his mouth and eyes slammed shut, groaning, "W-What the _hell_..!?" The shriek stopped, as rain that previously was pelting the windows was now pelting Reiss, the creature, and floors.

There was a buzzing in his ears as Reiss breath out, opening his eyes to see that a tall Russian with brown buzzed cut hair, and dark brown eyes was standing over the shrieker who was on a ground, a black boot raised in the air. Within seconds, the boot came down onto the shrieker's head and a loud crunch and squishy sound was heard.

Reiss watched in amazement as the Russian raised his boot again, slamming down on the shrieker's face. The creature's face caved in as blood splashed out. The creature's fingers twitched, before becoming still.

"Are...Are you alright?" The tall Russian asked, walking over to Reiss and holding out his hand, still not fully sure if he had killed the shrieker or not.

Reiss finally got a good look at the male in front of him. The male in question had a pale skin tone, contrasting against his brown hair and dark brown eyes, and he had a slightly overweight build, but it was just mostly around his stomach. And the young male was in doubt taller than Reiss, standing around maybe 6'6, but he seemed younger, probably 16 at the very least. Reiss had to admit, the male in front of him looked intimidating to say the least, but the American-German knew that the tall Russian's appearance was deceiving.

"Y-Yeah." Reiss manged to say weakly, the buzzing in his ears not fully going away. "Word of advice, never taunt something that can shriek loudly. Damn thing made my hearing fuzzy." The Russian nodded understandingly, a small smile on his pale face.

"My name's Viktor Vocov." The younger, but taller male said, still having his hand held out for Reiss to take.

"Well, my name is Dylan Reiss, though just call me Reiss." Reiss said, taking the hand and pulling himself up with the help of Viktor._ 'He's holding back a lot of strength... Even with him pulling me up, it seem like he was trying his best not to crush my hand... Hmm...' _Reiss smiled, running a hand through his grayish-black hair.

Then the teens both realized something, _'The shriek...' _As if they were reading each others thoughts, they turned, looking around, each with wide eyes. Multiple groans rang into their ears, and the teens took off like bats from hell.

* * *

><p>It had been at least an hour since Blake met Mikhail, and she could already tell that the hunter was having the time of his life, killing and ripping the zombies to pieces like it was nothing. She wondered if the young man felt guilty, but the look on his face while ripping the head off of one of <em>them<em> just now...She could already tell that the Russian could care less if it was the dead or the living, as long as he was killing something, he didn't care.

Blake heard herself sigh, thinking quietly to herself while Mikhail toss aside the head, turning to her with speckles of dark crimson on his white shirt, and face. He readjusted his leather jacket and gray hoodie, wiping off his bloody hands on his black jeans as he looked over at her with silver colored eyes.

"Come on, Blake!" He said, a huge psychotic smile on his slightly tan features. "I wanna kill more of '_them'_!"

Blake honestly wondered if Mikhail would attack her. However, she was sure she would win, considering she was a human half demon while Mikhail was only a hunter that enjoyed killing as far as Blake was concerned._ 'I'll keep my guard up, just in case.' _She decided, trailing behind Mikhail who was already walking away, down the stairs.

Blake was so caught up in her thoughts that, she didn't notice when Mikhail pulled her back, clamping his blood covered hand over her mouth and nose. "Somebody is here..." He whispered in her ear as the metallic and rusty smell of blood filled Blake's senses while he pressed his chest against her back.

_'Whether or not someone's here, you don't have to clamp your bloody hand over my mouth and nose...' _Blake thought, wanting him to let go before she... Okay, she didn't know what she was going to do, but it involved seriously hurting the hunter if he didn't remove his hands from her body.

A loud inhuman shriek filled the halls, making both Blake and Mikhail cup their ears and shut their eyes as the shriek grew louder and louder...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this chapter is really the shortest one to date. But, I have a writer's block and this was the best I could do (I mean, I retyped it over and over until my perfectionist side gave up)<strong>

***Reiss' first name is Dylan, not David... (I was also typing Desolation while typing Monsters so I got confuse on which Reiss I was working with.)**

**Error 16: **Yeah... This version does seem depressing. That's probably because I've got PTSD.

**enarmonios - **Rima is very strong, and yes there are supernatural zombies too. Actually, if Elisa were to turn into a vampire or hunter or both, she would very strong just like Health, who holds back a lot of his strength.

-_- Health is very possessive and obsessive to the point where his love is very creepy... Poor Rima, DT made Rima have a crush on Phil so Health might make - scratch that - WILL make Rima love him.

Actually, Vampires as well as (human) half demons can drink any kind of blood, though Sora was only smelling human blood last chapter, due to _them _eating people, human or not.

It depends, do you want your OC to be paired with anyone? Besides, Sora doesn't bite... very much. ;3

**M-anonymous: **Thanks! Though, this chapter is a whole lot shorter than my average chapters. I still hope this will do as a good chapter like the others.

**ZorialWater -** Trust me, I feel like that all the time when I read certain chapters of stories I like. Thank you, though considering with this chapter, I believe there are a few grammatical mistakes here and there. I'm not checking it now because I haven't slept in three days, so I've been trying to fall asleep, but sleep won't greet me. *sighs*

Mookie-Cookie was invented by the awesome ShinBP! And it just stuck with me so... Laziness is laziness so that can't be help.

*Bows* Thank you for telling me that, though I'll try my best to catch you if ya' fall!

**BeastZoroark145 - **Mookie: Yep, that was definitely a sticky situations for Seth and Silvia. Lucky for them, Hiroshi came to the rescue. Actually, I think I failed my history exam..

Health: Fun fact: Mookie hates history. :P

Mookie: S-Shaddup! -/-

**HIKAGE-SAMA - **Mookie: Personally, I like Health with Dainty (DT previously sent OC before DT wanted Rima in this story.), but sure! *Cheers* HEAMA, HEAMA, HEAMA!

Health: Oh the things I would do to her. Though, I hold back a lot when it comes to my Princess because she such a sweet, innocent girl... *smirks* That I'll have a very fun time tainting.

Mookie: Then I make Elisa kick your ass!

Elisa: B-But... I can't do that to Poppy...

Sora: *Grits teeth* *mumbles* He's not your damn Poppy.

Everyone: *Stares at the rest of the scene with horror, and confusion*

**Awesome D.T - **Mookie: Actually, Lykke is the nicest one out her mother and sister.

Elisa: ...It's not Lykke or Victoria... Victoria wants to help protect me and Lykke is a very kind person... Britannia... Her soul and personality smells like a rotten sea.

Health: Yup, Yup.

Sora: Yes, I'm a vampire. Well, yes and no. I was craving the human blood that the infected tore into. Phil? No... I couldn't possible ask something like that.

Elisa: You're such a pervert DT.

Kumar: Me and Elisa? No way! She's my buddy! *Hugs Elisa*

Sora: *Grabs Elisa and hold possessively* Mine.

Health: I love Rima so much that it hurts. I don't ever want see her hurt, sad, or any kind of negative emotion. It makes me extremely worried when she faints and it takes a lot of self control to not just hurry and take her. I guess I'll just die loving her... *sighs*

Mookie: Health and Rima are so cute together in my opinion, but I still haven't introduce everyone yet so...

**Mariseseki - **Yup, yup. Thank you! This chapter is shorter than the rest, but I still hope you'll like it.

**warlugo23 -** Yeah, I can agree with you on that. Like I said before, this chapter is shorter than the rest so...

**GravityPush -** Thanks! This chapter is shorter than the rest so sorry 'bout that. Writer's block got me good this time, so...


End file.
